A Mission of Chance
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: "Complete the Mission." "No Witnesses." That's how it was always done, but when Bucky takes on this latest mission, he finds some very unexpected surprises awaiting him. A probably will never be canon story which would have some interesting implications, if it were.


" _I have a mission for you."_

" _Ready to comply."_

The breeze was brisk as he drove through the night on his motorcycle. This was one of the riskiest missions he'd taken so far. Not because of the targets. They were only scientists. They would put up no fight.

But this was one of the few missions that required being around civilians. The scientists did leave their house but only sporadically, and they never used state highways.

It was almost genius in its stupidity. Putting the public in harm's way like that.

But, it wasn't the first time he'd been handed a mission like this. And even in his current state of mind he knew that this wouldn't be the last.

" _Complete the mission"_ his mind told him, sounding suspiciously like his commander. " _No Witnesses._ "

He never questioned these words though. He had his missions and he completed them.

What other purpose could he possibly serve?

He pulled up along the road. Close enough to make a quick getaway, but far enough as to not draw attention.

That's how he liked it.

Getting off his bike he quickly secured his weapon across his back and stalked toward the house.

But when he got to the door, he paused.

He almost blinked. Almost.

The door was unlocked. More importantly it was partially opened.

He took out his gun as a precaution and entered the small house.

The smell was instantly recognizable.

' _Blood.'_

There was another smell there too, but he couldn't place what it was.

He quickly scanned the rooms in front of him. Even though it was dark he could tell that something had happened as papers and glass were scattered across the floor.

He moved along the staircase slowly.

They wouldn't be on Hydra's radar if they weren't at least a little smart after all. This could be a trap.

There was only one door partially opened. He saw a figure behind it. It didn't look pretty.

He nudged the door open.

"!"

He found the source of the blood. And there was plenty of it.

He saw them. His targets. Laying haphazardly on the floor.

They're eyes open.

It was unexpected but not completely unheard of. Hydra knew the couple had made some enemies other than themselves.

But the chances of two parties coming to kill them on the same night?

If he wasn't trained the way he was, he would have been baffled by the implications.

He stood straight as he finished checking the bodies.

' _Dead. No Doubt._ '

As he prepared to leave, his work seemingly done for him, he noticed the dim light across the hall. He squinted his eyes.

' _That wasn't there before._ '

It was then he recognized the other smell.

Gas.

He blinked as the fire across the hall started encompassing the door. He remained calm though.

He'd been shown the schematics of the house. It would be at least a couple more minutes before the fire turned inescapable. And his training more than prepared him for a little fire, while the mask would protect him from the smoke.

He walked away from the bodies to the hallway. But when he was about to head down the steps, he heard a noise.

Pausing he looked around.

Crying.

That made little sense. Only two targets were assigned to him. And they were lying dead in the room to the side of him.

" _No Witnesses._ "

He stalked to the source of a noise, a hallway closet, and swiftly opened the door.

"!"

"!"

There before him was a crying child, no older than an infant, crouching on the floor. A blanket laid around him. The infant starred at him, clearly stunned at the sight a stranger. Let alone one with his outfit and mask.

*Crack*

He looked up, the roof was starting to catch on fire. The infant screaming out, realizing the situation before him.

He turned back to the now screaming boy. He knew what he had to do. And there was little time to spare.

" _No Witnesses_."

He reached back to pull out the gun, he'd previously tucked back away.

This caused the infant to scream even more. Tears rolling down his face.

He was about to pull the weapon out, when suddenly new voices rattled around his head.

" _Just Go! Get Out Of Here!"_

" _No! Not Without You!"_

He blinked. They were familiar.

Someone he used to know.

*Crack*

He whirled around. The fire was spreading faster now. If he didn't leave now, he'd be done for.

" _Not Without You!"_

The child.

He turned back around. A previously dormant instinct taking over. He knew what he had to do.

He crouched down to pick up the infant. However, this only caused the boy to scream even louder, somehow scooting back further into the closet.

He ignored the screams, grabbing the child as the fire began to close in around them. Once he got a hold on him, he quickly lifted the boy, wrapping him into his chest.

This seemed to somewhat pacify the child as his screaming died down a little.

With the child safe in hands, he hurried out of the hallway and through the burning house.

He heard the sirens as he exited out the back way.

*Boom*

The flames finally hit the gas and the explosion followed suit. Though it went mainly upward, he had to steady himself so he wouldn't fall.

He looked at this child in his arms. The loud noise only served to reawaken the screams. Though they were less pronounced now. Likely due to the small amount of smoke inhalation he received, even as pressed as he against his chest.

No matter the authorities would take care of him.

He carefully set the boy on the ground as the sirens drew closer. He stayed there far too long. But he knew the boy would be safe. He was far enough from the house for the fire to harm him.

He patted the boy on the head and jumped over the fence, opting to take the long way back to his bike.

As he reached his bike he noticed the firetruck making quick work of the blazing building as two men ran toward the backyard.

He bowed his head a little before hoping on his bike and began to make his long way back from the Queen's Neighborhood.

 **AN:**

 **Yeah in case it wasn't obvious…..**

 **So there is this theory going around the internet that Bucky was in fact the one who killed Peter's parents. While this does make sense, my personal opinion is that given the Parker's research in the 2012 and 2014 films (you know the other non MCU version) it would be more likely that Aldrich Killian was the one who ordered the hit (if not kill them himself). Though in all honesty I think that they just died "just because" (Makes Peter more of an everyman)**

 **But I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to play around with it and came up with a version that, I think, would fit with our MCU characters. And one that would leave some interesting ideas for the 4** **th** **Avengers Movie.**

 **After all, anyone could have killed Tony's parents, but only Bucky would have saved Peter.**

 **Also sorry if there are any grammatical errors, it's been awhile since I last posted on this site.**


End file.
